


Le Gris & le Blanc

by JeniKat



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeniKat/pseuds/JeniKat
Summary: Et si Bella était la cousine de Jacob ? Et si après avoir obtenu son diplôme, elle rentrait à Forks chez son père ? Et si elle était l'imprégné du loup avec le plus téméraire ? Et si Bella était elle aussi une louve ?





	Le Gris & le Blanc

Note de l'auteure : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Le personnage d'Eva a été le seul créée par mes soins !

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************

2 juillet 2010 !

Isabella Swan, ou Bella, dix-neuf ans et fraîchement diplômée du lycée de Phoenix, quitta le soleil d'Arizona, contre la pluie de Forks, dans l'Etat de Washington. Au volant de sa Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 Roadster, Bella venait de traverser Seattle. En faisant route jusqu'à Forks, où elle rejoindrait son père, Charlie Swan, Shérif de la ville, la jeune fille se rappela comment elle en était arrivée à quitter Phoenix.

Quelques jours avant les examens de fin d'année, Bella avait surpris Ryan, son petit ami, dans les bras de Jana, sa meilleure amie. Tremblante de la tête au pied, Bella était rentré chez elle et s'était mise à courir le plus loin possible dans le désert aride. Sous la chaleur, et profitant de la solitude des environs, Bella avait ôté son dos-nu, ainsi que son jean, mais elle avait sentit ses os craquer en elle, et la seconde suivante, elle était devenue une louve blanche.

\- « Merde, je croyais que les filles ne pouvaient pas muter ! » avait-elle pensée.

Calmement, elle s'était retransformée en humaine, et s'était rhabillée en vitesse et avait rejoint sa maison. Quand sa mère, Renée, avait vu le tatouage tribal au bas du dos de sa fille, elle su que quelque chose avait changé en elle. Renée ne voulait pas y croire, mais n'y pu rien. Bella avait passée ses examens après avoir changé de style vestimentaire et de coupe de cheveux, et après la cérémonie des diplômes, elle annonça à sa mère et à son beau-père qu'elle stoppait ses études afin de partir vivre avec son père. Renée avait bien essayée de raisonner sa fille, mais rien ne fit changer d'avis Bella. Voilà pourquoi aujourd'hui, elle rentrait dans sa ville natale.

Grâce à sa voiture de sport, offerte par son beau-père, Bella rallia Seattle à Forks en quelques heures à peine. S'arrêtant au commissariat, elle demanda si son père était là, mais on lui dit qu'il était de repos, alors elle reprit la route jusqu'à la maison de Charlie. Une fois devant la maison, Bella sortie de la voiture, et alla frapper à la porte. Personne ne répondit. Réfléchissant, elle finit par soulever un pot de plante, et y trouva le double de la clé. Elle ouvrit la porte, le sourire aux lèvres, et en entrant, le silence y régnait.

\- « Et bien, si papa n'est pas là, il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où il peut être ! » dit-elle tout haut.

Elle ressortit de la maison après avoir fermé à clé, et remonta dans sa voiture. Mettant la musique à fond, elle prit la route qui la conduirait à La Push, la réserve indienne où vivait son oncle Billy, et son cousin Jacob.

A plusieurs kilomètres de Forks, dans une réserve indienne appelée La Push, le Shérif Swan passait la journée en compagnie de son frère aîné, Billy Black. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par Jacob, accompagné de sa petite amie et imprégné, Eva, ainsi que de toute sa bande de copain, qui était avec leurs petites amies. Cette bande de muscles sur pattes était des modificateurs. Ils avaient la capacité de se transformer en loup puissant. Répartie tous ensemble dans le salon des Black, Charlie sur le fauteuil en compagnie d'Emily, qui était enceinte de cinq mois, et Billy sur son fauteuil roulant. Ils visionnaient tous un match de basketball.

\- « C'est quoi ce bruit ? » demanda Sam au bout d'un moment.  
\- « Quel bruit ? » questionna Emily, sa femme.

Jacob baissa le volume de la télévision, quand ceux qui avaient l'ouïe fine reconnurent le moteur d'une voiture.

\- « Oh, c'est une voiture de sport ! » informa Jake.

Embry Call, l'un des meilleurs amis de Jacob, se leva et alla à la fenêtre du salon, suivit par Quil Ateara, son compère. Le moteur de la voiture s'arrêta, et aussitôt, Quil et Embry eurent des sueurs froides.

\- « Oh Mon Dieu, je suis en train de rêver ! » s'exclama Quil.  
\- « Quil, dis-moi que c'est un mirage ! » le supplia Embry.  
\- « Ça peut pas exister une fille pareille ! » couina Quil.  
\- « UNE FILLE ? » hurlèrent Leah et Claire.  
\- « Je suis amoureux ! » dit Quil.  
\- « Ne m'en parle pas, je vais en rêver durant des jours ! » s'extasia Embry.

Pour éviter à ses deux potes de se faire tordre le cou par leurs copines, Jake alla à la fenêtre, mais quand il vit la fille en question, un immense sourire se peigna sur son visage.

\- « Oh je le crois pas, c'est Bella ! » dit-il avant de sortir en courant de la maison.

La petite amie de Jacob, Eva, s'était approchée de la fenêtre, et vit Jacob prendre la fille en question dans ses bras. Une pointe de jalousie naissait en elle.

\- « Qui est Bella ? » demanda Jared.

Charlie se leva de son fauteuil, s'approcha à son tour de la fenêtre, et une joie incomparable s'empara de lui.

A l'extérieur de la maison, Bella venait de sortir de sa voiture, quand elle entendit la voix de son cousin l'appeler. 

\- « JAKE ! » s'écria-t-elle en lui sautant dessus.

Eclatant de rire, Jake fit tourner sa cousine dans ses bras, la faisant rire à son tour.

\- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je te croyais à Phoenix ! » lui demanda-t-il.  
\- « Oh, c'est une longue histoire ! » répondit-elle alors qu'il la relâchait.

Bella vit son père, et courut se jeter dans ses bras. Charlie la serra de toutes ses forces, heureux de retrouver sa fille unique.

\- « Tu m'as manqué papa ! » lui dit-elle.  
\- « Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ma chérie ! » répondit-il.

Il finit par la lâcher, et en entrant dans la maison, Bella se précipita sur Billy.

\- « Oncle Billy ! » s'exclama-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Le vieil homme lui rendit son étreinte, sous l'ébahissement général.

\- « Elle a bien dit Oncle Billy ? » demanda Jared.  
\- « C'est ma cousine Bella ! » répondit Jake, qui était rentré dans la maison.

Bella alla près de son cousin, qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules, tandis que Charlie retourna prendre sa place sur le fauteuil.

\- « Bell's, voici Eva, ma petite amie ! » présenta Jake.

Bella regarda attentivement la jeune fille. Eva était brune, une vraie Quileute. De très beaux yeux verts, un nez fin, des lèvres bien dessinées, et une silhouette qui était bien taillée. Bella fit la navette entre Eva et Jacob, et elle comprit que son cousin s'était imprégné. Elle fit donc une chose qui laissa Jacob pantois. Bella prit Eva dans ses bras, et lui dit :

\- « Bienvenue dans la famille Eva ! »

La jeune Quileute ne su quoi faire, et en resta bouche bée. Jake se reprit et poursuivit les présentations.

\- « Alors, je te présente Quil et Embry, mes deux meilleurs potes, leurs copines, Leah et Claire. Ensuite tu as Seth, le frère de Leah, sa petite amie Carrie, Jared et sa petite amie Kim, Sam et sa femme Emily. Et enfin, voilà Paul ! Je vous présente ma cousine Bella ! »

Arrivée à Paul, Bella avait fait comme un arrêt sur image, et il s'était produit la même chose du côté du beau Quileute.

\- « Aye aye aye ! » pensa Bella en se mordant la lèvre.

Le garçon ne portait qu'un short, et Bella s'attardait sur les abdominaux de Paul. De son côté, Paul ne pouvait quitter des yeux la bouche parfaite de Bella. Elle avait les cheveux coupés jusqu'aux épaules, une jupe en jean noire, un bustier blanc sous une veste en jean, et une paire de bottes blanches.

\- « J'approuve ! » pensa Paul.

Jake, qui comprit que Paul s'était imprégné de sa cousine, grogna tellement fort que les filles arrêtèrent de parler entre elles.

\- « Oh non Paul, tu n'as pas osé ! » gronda Jake.

Charlie attira sa fille à lui, car il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit blessée si les choses empiraient. Bella, dont la scène l'amusait beaucoup, se mit à rire devant la réaction de son cousin, ce qui étonna les personnes présentes. Jake stoppa ses tremblements, et regarda sa cousine.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? » demanda-t-il.  
\- « Jake, arrête de me materner, ok ? J'ai dix-neuf ans, et je suis une grande fille alors, relax ! » répondit-elle. Quelqu'un a faim ? »

A ses mots, les estomacs des garçons se mirent à grogner si fort que Bella partit dans un énorme fou rire, bientôt suivit par toutes les filles. Bella alla dans la cuisine, et composa le numéro de la pizzeria de la réserve. Elle commanda en tout douze maxi-pizzas de différentes sortes. En revenant dans le salon, toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers elle.

\- « Bella, tu en as commandé beaucoup, et ça va faire cher ! » dit Billy.  
\- « Relax tonton ! » lui dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
\- « Et si on regardait la fin du match en attendant ? » suggéra Quil.

Paul, qui s'était assis à même le sol, avait une vue parfaite sur les jambes de Bella qui était près de lui.

\- « Viens t'asseoir sur le canapé Bella. » lui dit son père.  
\- « Ça va aller papounet. J'ai la solution. » sourit-elle.

S'apercevant qu'il avait les jambes entrouvertes, Bella s'installa sur le sol, entre les jambes de Paul, qui dû retenir un grognement lorsque les fesses de Bella touchèrent accidentellement la bosse de son short. Bella l'avait bien senti, mais fit semblant de ne pas s'en apercevoir. Amusée du comportement de sa fille, Charlie fit signe à Quil de remonter le son de la télé, ce qu'il fit. Le temps du match, Jake oublia que sa cousine était assise entre les jambes de Paul, mais c'était aussi grâce à Eva qui lui murmurait des mots doux à l'oreille. Profitant que toutes les têtes étaient sur l'écran de la télé et que toutes les personnes présentes suivaient activement le match, Bella se cala un peu plus contre Paul, qui l'entoura de ses bras. Pendant plus d'une heure, Paul traçait des ronds avec ses doigts sur le ventre de Bella. Il avait profité de l'inattention de Jake pour passer une main sous le bustier de Bella, qui ne s'en plaignait pas du tout, bien au contraire.

\- « J'ai hâte de tester la marchandise ! » se dit-elle.  
\- « Vite que je me retrouve seul avec elle ! » pensa Paul.

Au moment où le match se termina, Quil et Embry se figèrent.

\- « Les pizzas sont là ! » dirent-ils en même temps.

Ils se levèrent, mais Bella, rapide grâce à sa nature de louve, les rattrapa facilement et leur tira les oreilles.

\- « Et où est-ce que vous comptiez aller comme ça ? Qui vous a donné la permission de vous lever et d'aller chercher mes pizzas ? » leur demanda-t-elle en les tirant plus fort.  
\- « Aïe, aïe, Bella ça fait mal ! » se plaignit Quil.  
\- « Leah aides-moi ! » supplia Embry.  
\- « Tu l'as mérité. Ça t'apprendra après ce que tu m'as fais hier soir. » le réprimanda Leah.  
\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? » voulut savoir Kim.  
\- « Rien, justement. Monsieur était trop fatigué. » expliqua Leah.  
\- « Et alors les garçons, je vous ai posé une question. » dit Bella.  
\- « Désolé, on le fera plus. » s'excusa Quil, qui avait l'oreille qui chauffait.  
\- « Embry ? » appela Bella.  
\- « Je suis désolé ! » s'excusa-t-il.  
\- « Bien, maintenant vous allez gentiment rejoindre vos copines, et vous vous servirez en dernier, d'accord ? » leur dit-elle.  
\- « D'accord ! » acquiescèrent-ils.

Elle les relâcha, et Quil alla se blottir contre Claire, qui profita du fait que Quil avait la tête dans son cou, pour sourire et faire un clin d'œil à Bella. Quant à Leah, elle laissa Embry s'asseoir à côté d'elle, mais ne fit rien pour le consoler. La sonnette retentit, et Bella chercha son sac. Paul, qui avait été très amusé, mais surtout très excité par ce qui avait suivit venant de son imprégné, montra le sac à Bella, et le lui lança. Elle le rattrapa facilement, et pour embêter son cousin, dit à Paul :

\- « Merci beau gosse ! »

Et elle alla ouvrir au livreur. Jared n'en pouvait plus, alors il éclata de rire, bientôt suivit par Seth, Carrie et Sam. Finalement, tout le monde se mit à rire, à l'exception de Quil et Embry qui boudaient dans leur coin. Bella revint avec douze boîtes de maxi-pizzas, attachées entre elles par une sorte de câble, et les posa sur la table basse du salon sans le moindre effort. Elle alla faire un tour dans la cuisine, et revint avec de l'essuie-tout et des assiettes en cartons. Quand elle vit que Jake essayait de défaire le câble qui retenait les pizzas, Bella réagit et lui donna une tape sur la main, le faisant reculer.

\- « Attention, ce n'est pas parce que t'es mon cousin que je n'hésiterais pas à te botter les fesses, et puis honneurs aux dames, voyons ! » le gronda-t-elle.

Jared éclata de rire une nouvelle fois, tandis que Bella ouvrit une boîte de pizzas, et proposa un morceau à Emily, qui accepta volontiers une part. Les filles vinrent se servirent, puis les adultes, et enfin, les garçons, Bella avait mit deux gros morceaux de pizzas aux poivrons et deux aux trois fromages dans une assiette en carton, et s'était rassise entre les jambes de Paul. Elle prit une part de pizza, et en tendit une à Paul, qu'il prit. Il remercia Bella en l'embrassant sur la joue, ce qui fit grogner Jake. Bella lui tira la langue, et le nargua en se blottissant davantage contre Paul.

\- « Alors ma fille, tu vas enfin me dire pour combien de temps tu es là, et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu de ton arrivée ? » voulut savoir Charlie, en masquant difficilement un sourire.  
\- « Et bien, je voulais te faire la surprise, et je suis là pour rester, définitivement. » répondit-elle.  
\- « Vraiment ? » s'écria Charlie.  
\- « Ouais ! » affirma-t-elle en croquant dans sa pizza.  
\- « Mais, tu n'as pas un petit ami à Phoenix ? » s'étonna Charlie.

Cette mention fit grogner Paul, mais Bella lui prit la main droite et l'enroula autour d'elle.

\- « J'avais, un petit ami, mais c'est finit depuis trois semaines environs ! » dit Bella.  
\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Jake.  
\- « Je l'ai retrouvé au lit avec ma pouffe d'ex-meilleure amie. » répondit Bella.  
\- « Par pitié Bella, dis-moi que tu leur as mis une bonne gifle ! » la pressa Leah.  
\- « Il est venu me voir le soir à la maison, pour savoir si j'étais d'accord pour qu'il passe la nuit avec moi, mais je lui ai répondu en lui cassant le nez ! » informa Bella, faisant rire Kim et Claire. « Quant à cette garce, j'ai fais mieux que la frapper ! »  
\- « Qu'est-ce que t'as fais ? » demanda Eva, qui retenait un fou rire.  
\- « Rien de bien méchant, j'ai juste fais courir une rumeur en la faisant passer par la commère du bahut, et l'heure suivante tout le lycée était au courant. » expliqua Bella, en pouffant à ce souvenir.  
\- « Et, on peut savoir ce que t'as fais courir comme rumeur ? questionna Emily, très amusée par Bella.  
\- « Oh, j'ai fais croire que je l'avais vu sortir du planning familial avec un homme de quarante ans, qu'ils semblaient très intime, et qu'elle rembourrait ses soutiens-gorges. Elle est passée d'un 90C, à un 80A, et ça c'était vrai ! » exposa Bella.

Leah fut la première à éclater de rire, et elle fut suivit par tout le monde, même par Charlie et Billy.

\- « La pauvre, je me demande comment elle a fait pour convaincre Ryan de coucher avec elle. » pouffa Bella. « Elle a dû le… »  
\- « Bella ! » la stoppa Charlie.  
\- « Désolée ! » dit-elle, sans cacher son sourire. « Maintenant je profite. Je prends, j'utilise, et je jette ! »  
\- « Bella, ne me dis pas que tu n'es plus… » la supplia Charlie.  
\- « Et si ! » acquiesça Bella.  
\- « Ta mère est… ? »  
\- « Ouais ! »  
\- « Mais tu prends… ? »  
\- « Mais oui papa, relax ! »

Une demi-heure plus tard, la moitié des pizzas était finit, et Quil ouvrit une sixième boîte. Les garçons se servirent, même Leah, ce qui exaspéra les filles. Ils furent surpris lorsque Bella se leva pour s'emparer de deux parts, dont l'une était pour Paul. 

\- « Je ne savais pas que t'avais un appétit d'ogre. » dit Jake.  
\- « Je n'ai rien mangé depuis mon départ de Phoenix. J'ai conduis non-stop jusqu'ici. » leur dit-elle.  
\- « Bella, il va falloir que tu restes chez quelqu'un ou que tu dormes sur le canapé car, étant donné que je ne savais pas que tu revenais, ta chambre est pleine de carton. » lui dit Charlie.  
\- « T'inquiète papa, je peux passer la nuit chez Paul, enfin s'il est d'accord. » proposa Bella.  
\- « Sûrement pas ! » s'opposa Jake en se levant.  
\- « Jake, tais-toi et tu t'assis ! » lui ordonna Eva.

Il fit ce que lui dit sa petite amie, sans pour autant enlever ce regard noir qu'il servait à Paul depuis plusieurs minutes.

\- « Brave toutou ! » se moqua Bella.

Jake la regarda méchamment, mais Bella se contenta de lui faire un clin d'œil. Un bip se fit entendre, et Charlie rouspéta.

\- « Faut que j'aille au bureau ! »  
\- « A demain papounet ! » lui dit Bella.  
\- « Pas de bêtise avec ma fille, Paul ! » le prévint Charlie.  
\- « Mais oui papa, on sera sage ! » le rassura Bella.

Quelques minutes après le départ de Charlie, Bella se leva, s'étira à s'en faire craquer les os. En étirant les bras, sa veste et son bustier se soulevèrent, et Paul aperçut un tatouage familier au bas du dos de Bella, mais il ne put l'admirer plus longtemps, car Bella fit retomber ses bras le long de son corps, cachant le tatouage.

\- « Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennui avec vous brave gens, mais je suis fracassée. J'ai envie de dormir ! » dit-elle.

Paul se leva aussitôt, et prit la main de Bella, avant de lui demander de la suivre. Au passage, Bella prit une boîte de pizza au fromage, souhaita une bonne après-midi à tout le monde, embrassa son oncle, pinça gentiment la joue de Jake, prit son sac, et suivit Paul hors de la maison. Elle lui tendit ses clés, car elle ne savait pas où il habitait, et en moins de cinq minutes, ils furent devant une maison assez jolie. Bordant la forêt, la maison avait des styles de chalet, et était bâtit sur deux étages. Paul l'attira dans la maison, et aussitôt à l'intérieur, Bella se sentit bien. Elle s'imaginait très bien vivre dans cette maison avec Paul. Elle observa le salon, et elle fut surprise de voir à quel point c'était espacé, et bien équipé. Fauteuil, table à manger, écran plat, lecteur dvd, chaîne hi-fi etc., etc.… Le carton de pizza fut ôté des mains de Bella, et elle vit Paul ouvrit une porte, et en ressortir aussitôt. Bella décida que, maintenant qu'ils étaient enfin seuls, elle allait s'amuser avec lui. Elle enleva sa veste et la posa sur l'un des fauteuils, avant de lancer un regard langoureux à Paul.

\- « Les chambres sont en haut alors, je vais te montrer où est la mienne pour que tu puisses te reposer. » lui dit-il.  
\- « Et, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai envie de dormir ? » demanda-t-elle.  
\- « T'as fais exprès pour qu'on soit seul. » sourit Paul en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, avant de se mordre la lèvre.

\- « Arrête tout de suite de faire ça ! » grogna-t-il.  
\- « Sinon quoi ? » répliqua-t-elle en s'approchant de la table à manger.

Elle poussa une des chaises, et caressa le bois de la table.

\- « Ne me provoque pas ! » lui conseilla-t-il.  
\- « Ouh ! » sourit-elle en se hissant sur la table.

Elle joua avec les pans de sa jupe, avant de faire signe à Paul de s'approcher d'elle. Les yeux du Quileute étaient noirs de désir. Roulant les yeux, Bella se remit sur ses pieds et s'avança jusqu'à Paul. Il avait les muscles qui tremblaient. Bella fit balader ses doigts le long de ses larges épaules, le faisant frissonner.

\- « Tu ne vas pas te transformer dans ta propre maison quand même ? » lui susurra-t-elle.

Stupéfait, Paul la dévisagea, mais Bella se contenta de sourire. Elle lui prit la main, et tira Paul avec elle jusqu'à l'étage. Il lui désigna sa chambre, et ils y entrèrent. Bella fut surprise par la propreté et de l'espace qu'il y avait. Un grand lit deux places trônait au milieu de la chambre, mais elle ne s'attarda pas sur la déco de la pièce. Elle fit asseoir Paul sur le lit, puis, elle lui tourna le dos. Paul se rendit compte qu'elle avait dégrafée son bustier, et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le tatouage qu'elle avait en bas du dos. Il le reconnut comme étant identique à celui que lui et ses frères avaient à l'épaule, et dont l'emplacement était au même endroit que celui de Leah. Bella sentit les doigts de Paul sur sa peau, et ferma les yeux, frémissant au contact. Paul ne pu tenir plus longtemps. Il posa sa bouche sur le tatouage de Bella, avant de tracer une ligne de feu avec ses lèvres jusqu'aux épaules de Bella, qui respirait difficilement. Paul l'entoura de ses mains, et s'empara tendrement de celles de sa compagne. Le bustier atterrit sur le sol de la chambre, laissant Bella torse nu, comme son amant.

\- « J'ai envie de toi, Bella ! » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.  
\- « Alors prends-moi ! » répondit-elle.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus, alors il la retourna face à lui, et l'embrassa pour la toute première fois. Ce contact les électrisa. Bella s'accrochait aux épaules de Paul, tandis que le Quileute posa ses mains sur les fesses de Bella, la collant un peu plus contre lui. Il échangea leur place, puis, rompant le baiser, Bella regarda son amant dans les yeux, tout en glissant ses mains sur le torse musclé du Quileute. Elle posa sa bouche sur sa peau à plusieurs reprises, tout en déboutonnant le short de Paul, qu'elle lui ôta, et il en profita pour faire valser ses baskets. Bella dû se retenir de lui sauter dessus car il était très bien, monté, on va dire ça ! Paul l'obligea à s'asseoir au milieu du lit, et il lui ôta les bottes. Il la débarrassa ensuite de sa jupe, emmenant en même temps le boxer en dentelle marron qu'elle portait. Bella s'allongeant confortablement, la tête sur les coussins, quand Paul vint se placer entre ses jambes. Sans perdre un instant, il entra en elle, et leur corps s'emboîtèrent parfaitement. Au fur et à mesure que Paul bougeait en elle, Bella ressentit une chose inconnue jusque-là. Elle était enfin chez elle ! Paul aussi ressentait ça. Depuis la mort de ses parents deux ans plus tôt, il se sentait seul. Il ne s'était attaché à aucune fille, se contentant de coucher avec, sans lendemain. Avec Bella, c'était différent. Bien sûr, l'imprégnation y était pour beaucoup, mais en dehors de ça, il voyait en Bella son avenir, celle grâce à qui il allait enfin être heureux.

\- « Paul, prends-moi plus fort ! » chuchota-t-elle.  
\- « Ça risque d'être brutal ! » la prévint-il.  
\- « N'aies pas peur pour moi, et laisse-toi aller ! » lui dit-elle.

Aussitôt, Paul fut comme possédé. Le loup réclamait sa moitié, son âme-sœur. Il voulait la marquer comme étant à lui. Ses pénétrations se firent plus dures, et le lit grinça sous leurs ébats. Bella se laissait faire, se sentant proche de l'extase. Après une dernière pénétration, Paul se déversa en elle, et Bella laissa libre court à son plaisir. La respiration haletante, elle regarda Paul avec un désir encore plus grand, ce qu'il remarqua.

\- « A mon tour maintenant ! » dit-elle.

Elle réussit à inverser leur place, et elle se retrouva au dessus. Les mains de Paul se placèrent automatiquement sur les fesses de Bella, alors, elle commença à onduler les hanches, et ils commencèrent le second round.

La nuit était tombée à La Push, quand Bella ouvrit les yeux. Elle remarqua qu'elle était recouverte d'un drap, et qu'elle était dans un lit moelleux. Des lèvres sur sa peau la firent sourire.

\- « Hum, c'était la meilleure partie de jambes en l'air de toute ma vie. » soupira-t-elle.  
\- « Et encore, tu n'as rien vu ! » lui dit-il en esquissant sourire.  
\- « Oh, j'ai hâte que tu me montres ! » s'esclaffa-t-elle.

Paul entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Bella, et la colla davantage contre son torse.

\- « Pourquoi tu n'as dis à personne que tu étais une louve ? » voulut-il savoir.  
\- « Je voulais juste voir si quelqu'un le remarquerait, mais apparemment, personne n'a remarqué. » répondit-elle.  
\- « S'il te plaît, rassure-moi et dis-moi que tu t'es imprégné de moi ! dit-il tout bas.

Grâce à son ouïe, Bella l'entendit. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, tout en restant dans ses bras, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- « Oui Paul, je me suis imprégné de toi, comme tu t'es imprégné de moi ! » lui sourit-elle.  
\- « Je suis heureux Bella, mais j'ai un tempérament très violent, et je m'énerve pour un rien. C'est comme ça depuis la mort de mes parents, et je veux être sûr que tu te rendes compte qu'en étant avec moi, tu risques d'être blessée ! » lui dit-il.

Pour seule réponse, elle l'embrassa amoureusement.

\- « Tu accepterais de sortir avec moi demain soir ? » demanda-t-il.  
\- « Mais avec joie, Monsieur Lahote ! » accepta-t-elle.

Paul l'embrassa, se moquant de savoir comment elle connaissait son nom de famille.

Le lendemain de son arrivée, Bella appela son père pour lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine qu'il débarrasse sa chambre, car elle avait décidé de rester vivre avec Paul. Sachant très bien que ça ne servait à rien de débattre avec elle, Charlie avait seulement accepté. Ce matin-là, elle était toute seule dans la maison, car Paul était partit patrouiller très tôt dans la matinée, mais il lui avait promit de ne pas penser au sujet qu'elle était une louve, car elle voulait encore attendre. Vêtue d'un mini short de sport et d'une brassière, elle se dirigea vers la chaîne hi-fi et la mit en route. La musique retentit aussitôt dans la maison, et Bella se mit à danser.

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever going to be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever going to be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean ?  
(Taylor Swift – Mean)

Elle chanta à tue-tête tout au long de la chanson, tout en montant ses valises dans la chambre qu'elle partageait désormais avec Paul. En redescendant, elle décida de préparer à manger donc elle alla dans la cuisine, et ouvrit frigo et placards. Il y avait très peu de chose. Elle referma tout et commanda une pizza aux poivrons. Elle arriva une demi-heure plus tard. Bella posa la pizza dans la cuisine, et décida d'attendre Paul. Elle entendit la porte de la buanderie s'ouvrir, et quand elle alla dans le salon, elle vit Paul, nu comme un ver.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton short ? » demanda Bella.  
\- « Dans la panière à linge, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de me rhabiller car Jake risque de débarquer dans la minute pour me botter le cul. » répondit-t-il.  
\- « Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Bella.  
\- « Parce que je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à notre partie de jambes en l'air de ce matin. » avoua Paul en lui volant un baiser.

Il monta à l'étage, et Bella arborait un sourire ravi. Avant que Paul ne parte prendre son tour de patrouille avec Jared, Bella et lui avaient fait l'amour juste avant, et ça avait été encore plus intense que la veille. Bella fut sortit de ses pensées par la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit avec fracas.

\- « Il est où, que je le tue ? » dit Jake, fou de rage.  
\- « Non mais t'es malade mon pauvre Jake ! » s'écria Bella.

Jared, Sam, Quil, Embry, Seth et Leah entrèrent à la suite de Jake.

\- « Bella, t'es ma cousine, et je ne supporte pas de savoir que tu couches avec lui le premier soir. » claqua Jake.  
\- « Hey, je fais ce que je veux, et tu sais quoi ? J'ai adoré tout ce que m'a fait Paul hier, et j'ai encore plus pris mon pied pendant la séance de ce matin. Maintenant va rejoindre ta petite Eva pour que je puisse rejoindre mon homme et m'envoyer en l'air comme je le souhaite ! » répliqua-t-elle.

Leah se retourna et cacha son visage contre l'épaule d'Embry afin de masquer le fou rire qui la guettait. Jared et Sam aussi firent ce qu'ils pouvaient pour ne pas rire de la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Bella sentit la présence de Paul derrière elle, et fit quelques pas en arrière, avant de buter contre le corps chaud du Quileute.

\- « Je ne te pensais pas comme ça ! » dit Jake.  
\- « Comme quoi ? Comme une fille qui aime le sexe ? C'est la nature Jake, et ça fait partie d'une vie de couple ! » rétorqua Bella.

N'étant une louve que depuis peu, Bella commença à trembler, et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se calmer. Il fallait qu'elle sorte et qu'elle mute.

\- « Paul ! » appela-t-elle.

Il la sentit trembler contre son corps, donc, il la prit dans ses bras et la fit sortir par la porte de la buanderie. Jake, pas content de le voir partir avec sa cousine, les suivit, ainsi que le reste de la meute. Arrivée dans son jardin, Paul lâcha Bella, qui s'éloigna le plus possible, avant de faire face à Paul, son cousin, et les autres.

\- « N'avancez pas ! » leur dit Paul. « C'est bon ma chérie, ne te retiens pas ! »

Depuis sa première transformation, Bella n'avait plus muté. Elle avait l'impression de revivre ce premier jour douloureux. Ses os lui firent un mal de chien, quand elle éclata dans sa seconde nature. Paul sentit son cœur faire un salto arrière dans sa poitrine. Bella était toute blanche, et ça plaisait beaucoup au jeune Quileute. Bella lâchait quelques grognements, mais Paul s'en fichait, et s'approcha d'elle. Elle se laissa toucher, et ronronna sous les caresses de Paul. La voix de Leah fit sortir tout le monde leur stupeur.

\- « Oh merci Seigneur, je ne serai plus la seule fille parmi ces abrutis ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Folle de joie, elle embrassa Embry avec passion, et il se laissa faire. Bella laissa échapper un feulement amusé.

\- « Jake, reprends ton tour de garde avec Quil. Les autres, rentrez chez vous, et quant à toi Bella, on parlera ce soir ! » dit Sam.

Bella fit un signe de tête comme quoi elle acceptait, puis, Embry, Seth, Leah et Sam quittèrent le jardin de Paul. Jacob s'approcha de Bella, et lui dit :

\- « Bella, excuse-moi, je ne savais pas ! »

Bella leva les yeux au ciel et lui donna un coup de museau sur l'épaule. Jake sourit, et partit dans les bois avec son meilleur ami. Bella trottina jusqu'à la porte de la buanderie, et détendit ses muscles et son esprit. Elle retrouva sa forme humaine, et se retrouva également toute nue. Elle entra en un éclair dans la maison, mais à peine avait-elle mit le pied dans le salon, qu'elle se retrouva sur la table à manger. Paul colla sa bouche contre celle de Bella, avant de les faire descendre le long de son corps, et arriva jusqu'à sa féminité, qu'il dévora sur le champ, faisant perdre la tête à Bella.

Le soir venu, Paul et Bella étaient prêts pour leur tout premier rendez-vous en amoureux. Après être passé chez Sam afin de parler de la condition de louve de Bella, le couple quitta la réserve pour aller à Port Angeles. Ils firent d'abord escale au cinéma, où ils optèrent pour Transformers 3, puis, deux heures trente plus tard, ils allèrent manger dans un fast-food à deux minutes du cinéma. Ils mangèrent hamburgers, frites, et une énorme coupe de glace à la pistache pour le dessert. Bella insista pour payer, puisque Paul avait payé pour le cinéma. Marchant côte à côte, ils rejoignirent la voiture de sport de Bella, quand une fille, blonde, s'arrêta devant Paul.

\- « Paul, ça fait un bail ! » sourit-elle.  
\- « Lauren ! » dit Paul, sans enthousiasme.  
\- « Tu la connais ? » demanda Bella, curieuse.  
\- « Ouais, ça a été, assez brève et en de rares occasions ! » répondit Paul.  
\- « Oh je vois, un moyen de te détendre ! » pouffa Bella.

Paul se mit à sourire, car il avait entendu le sarcasme dans la voix de sa douce.

\- « Tu ne m'as plus rappelé, ça m'a fait de la peine tu sais ? » couina Lauren à Paul.  
\- « Ça me fendrait presque le cœur ! » ironisa Paul.  
\- « Oh, on sait bien amusé pourtant ! » minauda-t-elle.  
\- « Ew je vais vomir ! » dit Bella.  
\- « Je peux savoir t'es qui toi ? » demanda Lauren.  
\- « Euh, Alyssa Milano ? » répondit Bella.

Paul fit tout son possible pour ne pas éclater de rire.

\- « Si tu permets, Paul et moi on a des choses de prévus, comme rentrer chez nous et faire l'amour toute la nuit ! » claqua Bella.

Paul ne regarda pas Lauren une seule seconde et attira Bella jusqu'à l'emplacement où se tenait sa voiture. Ils montèrent dans la Lamborghini, et Paul éclata de rire. Ce fut comme ça durant tout le trajet jusqu'à La Push, sauf que Bella conduisait. Une fois chez eux, Bella se retrouva dans les bras de Paul, qui la porta jusqu'à leur chambre, comme une mariée.

\- « Dites donc Mademoiselle Swan, vous n'avez pas parlé de faire l'amour toute la nuit ? » questionna Paul.  
\- « Si, à moins que vous ne soyez trop fatigué, Monsieur Lahote ! » répondit Bella.

Paul sourit, et s'empara des lèvres de sa dulcinée.

Une semaine plus tard.

Bella avait patrouillée toute la nuit avec Leah, et elle s'était écroulée comme une masse près de Paul, toute nue, à cinq heures du matin. Lorsque Paul se réveilla à neuf heures trente, il remarqua que Bella ne portait aucun vêtement. Cette constatation le fit durcir. Il ôta son short, et se plaça sur Bella, qui était sur le ventre. Doucement, il lui écarta les jambes, et la pénétra lentement. Il prit tout son temps pour entrer en elle, et lorsqu'il buta au fond de son ventre, Paul arbora un sourire satisfait, car Bella commençait à gémir. Il s'allongea sur elle, sans l'écraser pour autant, et bougea très lentement. Tout en bougeant, il fit glisser sa langue sur la peau de Bella. Il finit par entrelacer ses mains à celles de Bella, qui battit légèrement des paupières.

\- « Paul, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » murmura-t-elle.  
\- « Tu le sens pas ? » s'amusa-t-il.

Il donna un puissant coup de hanche, qui fit réagir Bella au quart de tour. Tournant sa tête sur le côté, elle chercha les lèvres de Paul, qu'elle finit par trouver.

\- « Paul, je vais…hum…continue… ! » dit-elle entre deux baisers.  
\- « T'aimes ça Bella ? » grogna-t-il avant de jouer avec sa langue.

Sa réponde ne fut qu'un gémissement, ce qui réjouit Paul. Bella eut son orgasme plus rapidement que prévu, mais Paul ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de lui faire l'amour.

Après cette séance de sport matinale, Bella s'était rendormit malgré elle, ce qui avait fait rire Paul. Vers midi, il alla dans la cuisine où il se servit un grand verre de jus d'orange frais qu'il but d'une traite.

Na na na  
Come on  
Na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
(Rihanna – SM)

Paul haussa les sourcils en reconnaissant la chanson, donc, il alla dans le salon, où il vit Bella près de la chaîne hi-fi, vêtue d'un boxer en dentelle noir et du soutien-gorge assortit. Elle commença à se déhancher avant de se diriger vers Paul, et elle se frotta contre lui quand le refrain fut entamé :

Cause I may be bad  
But I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air  
I don't care  
I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones  
May break my bones  
But chains and whips  
Excite me  
(Rihanna – SM)

Tout en chantant les paroles, Bella servit un regard langoureux à Paul, avant de se mordre la lèvre et d'aller dans la cuisine. Paul se laissa tomber sur le canapé, sentant sa virilité se manifester suite au petit show de Bella. Elle sortit de la cuisine et revint vers son amant. Elle s'allongea de tout son long sur lui, mais sur le dos, de façon à ce que ses fesses se collent à sa virilité. Paul retint un juron, surtout quand Bella lui susurra une partie de la chanson qui eut raison de lui :

Oh  
I love the feeling  
You bring to me  
Oh, you turn me on  
It's exactly what  
I've been yearning for  
Give it to me strong  
And meet me in my boudoir  
Make my body say ah, ah, ah  
(Rihanna – SM)

Bella en avait profité pour frotter ses fesses contre le sexe de Paul, qui était devenu très dur. La chanson prit fin, et Bella éclata de rire malgré elle.

\- « Désolée mon amour mais, c'était trop tentant ! » s'esclaffa-t-elle.  
\- « Argh, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te plaquer sur le sol et de te faire crier. » grogna-t-il.  
\- « Rien ne t'empêche de le faire ! » dit-elle.

Bella se leva et regarda Paul qui avait fermé les eux tout en essayant de reprendre une respiration normale. Elle enleva son soutien-gorge, qu'elle envoya sur sa tête, et il ouvrit les yeux. Prenant le vêtement dans une de ses mains, il regarda Bella, qui lui dit en souriant :

\- « Alors beau gosse, tu viens me faire l'amour ? »

Elle monta dans leur chambre en riant, et Paul, lâchant un grognement sourd, poursuivit sa petite amie jusqu'à l'étage. Entrant dans sa chambre, il ne vit personne. Mais, il fut plaqué avec force au sol, et Bella s'assit sur lui. Elle débarrassa Paul de son short, avant de se laisser glisser sur lui. Lorsqu'il fut totalement en elle, Paul posa ses mains sur les hanches de Bella, et elle commença à bouger.

\- « Bella, on devient pire que Jared et Kim ! » dit Paul d'une voix rauque.

Elle ne répondit pas, et bougea ses hanches de plus en plus vite, mais la fatigue qu'elle ressentait dû à la patrouille de la veille faillit avoir raison d'elle, mais Paul inversa leur place, et poursuivit leurs ébats en faisant claquer ses hanches très fort contre le corps de Bella.

\- « Paul…je vais…han…je vais… » haleta-t-elle.  
\- « T'as commencé ce petit jeu Bella, alors on va jusqu'au bout ! » grogna Paul.

Collant son corps contre Bella, et enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille, Paul accéléra ses pénétrations avec une telle force que Bella eut son orgasme dans la minute. Paul se déversa en elle, puis, la prit dans ses bras et la ramena dans leur lit. Il se plaça sous la couverture avec elle, se retira d'elle, et ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
La seconde partie sera postée la semaine prochaine.   
En espérant que cette première partie vous ai plu.  
A bientôt !


End file.
